1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to a play station that can be used by babies, the play station capable of being folded and collapsed to a smaller size for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently many collapsible structures that are being provided for use by children and adults in a number of different applications. Examples of these collapsible structures are illustrated in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,816,954 (Zheng), 6,006,772 (Zheng), 5,778,915 (Zheng), 5,467,794 (Zheng), 5,975,101 (Zheng), 5,722,446 (Zheng), 4,858,634 (McLeese), 4,825,592 (Norman), 5,964,533 (Ziglar), 5,971,188 (Kellogg et al.), 6,485,344 (Arias), 6,343,391 (LeGette), U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0139997 (Zheng) and 5,038,812 (Norman), among others. These collapsible structures are supported by one or more frame members that can be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structure. These collapsible structures can be used in a wide variety of applications, such as containers, tents, play structures, executive toys, shelters, sports structures, and others. As a result, collapsible structures have become very popular.
Baby play stations have been provided where a baby can lie on a mat and play with toys suspended from bars that extend over the baby's body. These play stations cannot be folded or reduced in size, so they are often bulky and take up a lot of storage space when not in use.